


Not now!

by L_ucifer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cyber-man, During the 6x12, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ucifer/pseuds/L_ucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DW stagione VI episodio 12]<br/>Cosa sarebbe successo se in quel negozio Amy avesse visto il Dottore a caccia di Cyber-man? <br/>E poi… la fine. Quel cappello, quel maledetto cappello da cow-boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not now!

  
  
Era una giornata assolutamente normalissima, _troppo_ normale per non inquietare Amy.   
Forse, però, era solo noia… probabilmente era solo ancora abiurata ai ritmi incalzanti, alle missioni suicide e all'esplorazione di nuovi mondi con il Dottore per sentirsi davvero in pace.  
Da una parte, poteva anche capirlo; neanche lei voleva morire, e sapeva che lui aveva visto morire tante, tantissime persone ma… era stata davvero la cosa migliore separarsi? Rimanere sulla Terra, incastrata in una vita normale che non le apparteneva?  
E poi successe tutto di colpo, c'era come qualcosa di… _magico_ nell'aria.   
— Mi faresti un'autografo? — Puntò lo sguardo sulla bambina di fronte a lei, che le porgeva carta e penna.  
— Certo. Come ti chiami, piccola?  
— Amy.  
Amelia sentì il cuore ghiacciarsi nelle vene. _Amy_. Il suo nome.  
  _"È il diminutivo di Amelia, vero? Amelia è molto più bello_ **(1)** _"_ , le parole del Dottore continuavano a risuonarle nella testa.  
Alla fine, porse il foglietto firmato alla bambina e la guardò andare via.  
— Allora, Amy, andiamo? — La incalzò Rory.  
Lei si fermò. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa di importante… per una frazione di secondo le luci tremolarono. Lei alzò di scatto lo sguardo, incontrando quello preoccupato del Dottore.  
Sgranò gli occhi e si sporse in avanti, tentando di prenderlo. Una frazione di secondo dopo le luci si stabilizzarono e il Signore del Tempo non c'era più.  
Ma non era un'allucinazione partorita dalla sua testa, lo sapeva, lo _sentiva_. Scattò in avanti, disperata, facendo mulinare intorno a lei i capelli rossi, coprendo per un attimo il manifesto in cui lei stessa era stata immortalata.  
— Amy! Amy aspetta! Ma cosa… ? — Nemmeno la voce di Rory la fece fermare.  
Si appoggiò stancamente alla porta del grande negozio solo quando l'ebbero perlustrato tutto, da cima a fondo.  
— Era lui. — Sussurrò debolmente. Combatté contro gli occhi che cercavano di farsi lucidi, puntando lo sguardo verso il lampadario. Era una tecnica che permetteva di non lacrimare, dicevano.  
— Amy, sai che…  
— Non era finzione! Io lo _so_ , il Dottore era lì, proprio davanti a me!  
Rory non rispose. Soltanto per un attimo lo sfiorò l'idea che l'alieno fosse davvero stato lì. D'altra parte, erano mesi che Amy continuava a dire di vederlo, ma lui non era mai tornato, mai.  
  
  
  
  
— Ti dico che c'era! Ne sono sicura!  
Amy si bloccò in mezzo alla strada, ansimando.   
— Andiamo, ti dico, non c'è nien… — Rory si bloccò, indicando qualcosa alle spalle della ragazza.  
— Cosa? — La rossa si voltò, curiosa e perplessa allo stesso tempo, e poi sentì il cuore fermarsi una, due, tre volte. Le schizzò in gola e poi precipitò giù nello stomaco, o almeno così le sembrò.   
Perché sì, dal muretto di quel giardino si vedeva un piccolo pezzetto di una cabina telefonica della polizia blu TARDIS.  
Si lanciò verso il muro, aggirandolo fino a quando non trovò un cancello e saltando agilmente fino a quando non si ritrovò con i piedi sull'erba soffice, seguita goffamente da Rory.  
— Dot… — Il fiato le si mozzò in gola. Lui era lì, proprio davanti a lei, di spalle, e stava entrando nella sua _Sexy_ , come l'aveva più volte chiamata.  
E aveva un cappello in testa… un cappello da cowboy. _Quel_ cappello da cowboy.  
Prima che potesse fare qualcosa, la porta del TARDIS si richiuse alle spalle del Dottore e iniziò a scomparire con il consueto rumore di freni che sbattevano contro qualcosa che tanto adorava.  
No… no… No!  
Crollò a terra, strappando zolle d'erba verde e ben curata, graffiandosi i palmi fino a farli sanguinare.  
— No! Non ora! Non ora! Non può essere… no… lui… è troppo presto! — Chiuse gli occhi, sentendoli lacrimare, e poi li riaprì fissando dritto verso il sole. Ma questa volta niente poté frenare le lacrime.  
 _Hai sbagliato, Dottore_ , si ritrovò a pensare. _Era solo un momento fuggevole… io non potrò mai perdere la mia fede per te. Non morire, Dottore, è troppo presto. Non ora. Ancora un po'… ti prego. Io ho fede in te, Dottore, vivi per me. Vivi per Rory, per River, per… com'era? Rose. Sì, se non vuoi vivere per me o per Rory, vivi per Rose_ **(2)** _._  
— Ehi, avete bisogno d'aiuto? — Un uomo biondo e bassino era sulla soglia della veranda, con un bambino in braccio.  
— No, grazie. — Amy tirò su col naso.   
 _So che puoi farcela._  
 _Vivi per tutti quelli che hanno fede in te, Dottore._  
 

_~ // ◊ \\\ ~_

**(1)** = Citazione più o meno letterale del Dottore nella puntata 5x01, se non sbaglio.  
 **(2)** = È un riferimento alla 6x11, in cui Amy deve smettere di avere fede nel Dottore per salvare tutti dal minotauro alieno - o qualcosa del genere - che c'era nella prigione-albergo nello spazio.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ehm… un paio di precisazioni.  
> È in assoluto la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa nel Fandom di Doctor Who, dopo aver visto solo la nuova serie - non la classica - e non tutte le puntate ma quasi. Come sempre, mi ci vogliono un paio di ff prima di entrare davvero nei personaggi e renderli IC, quindi perdonatemi se questa non lo è, sto andando per tentativi ^.^  
> Dopo la precisazione, continuo col dire che quando ho visto il Dottore andarsene con quel maledetto cappello mi è balzato il cuore in gola, nonostante sappia che non morirà nel vero senso della parola :)  
> E poi quando ho visto Amy firmare l'autografo senza notare il Dottore… non so, è scattato qualcosa. Secondo me Amy doveva sentire che c'era qualcosa, qualcuno che era lì vicino a lei, so che non è una cosa teoricamente possibile, ma a voi è mai capitato di avere la sensazione che qualcuno che conosci vi sta guardando? A me sì, e più o meno è così che si sente Amy, solo molto più profondamente.  
> Infine, una parola sulla frase finale "Vivi per tutti quelli che hanno fede in te, Dottore". Oltre ad Amy, Rose, Jack Harkness e compagnia bella, devo dire che mi è venuta in mente più  
>  che altro dopo aver visto una delle puntate delle stagioni precedenti - non ricordo il numero -, la prima in cui il Maestro vuole conquistare il mondo con le sfere che in realtà contenevano cervelli umani, quando Martha viaggia in tutto il mondo non per cercare un'arma, ma per dire a tutti di pregare il Dottore, di avere fede in lui.  
> Credo che, in tutta la serie, non mi sia mai emozionata tanto quando sugli schermi sono comparse intere popolazioni inchinate che pregavano per il Dottore, che credevano in lui. Sono l'unica folle che si è messa a ripetere anche lei in stile nenia "Dottore, Dottore" quando ha visto quel pezzo? Speriamo di no… XD  
> Comunque, è ispirato a quello, giusto per precisare ^.^  
> E… niente. Una piccolissima OS - non ho conteggiato le parole, non ho l'applicazione, ma credo siamo lì più o meno… ;) - senza pretese, scritta da un'autrice che spera di ricevere qualche piccola recensione per sapere se non è un'idiota totale che dovrebbe darsi all'ippica ^.^  
> Nel caso, i pomodori sono in basso a destra XD  
> Spero a presto con un'altra ff,   
> -D.


End file.
